Show me love
by Saky-Moon
Summary: O verdadeiro amor é aquele que começa como uma faísca e sem querer domina o seu coração para sempre. [Shaoran e Sakura][UA]
1. Capitulo I

**Mostre-me amor**

**Capitulo I**

-

-

A amizade é uma força permanente,

Não se compra, não se aluga,

Não se troca não se vende...

Nasce e morre com a gente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em uma das ruas de Tókio uma garota andava em direção a uma casa altas e baixas

Seus cabelos balançavam com o vento e seus olhos tinham um brilho confiante e alegre e ao mesmo tempo preocupante.

Usava um vestido azul e uma tiara da mesma cor, ao seu lado, levava um cachorro, da raça _Poodle_, da cor preta. A garota atraia vários olhares.

Chegou perto da casa e toucou a campainha

Uma vez... Ninguém atendeu

Duas vezes... Ouviu-se um barulho de queda e alguém abriu a porta

- Amem né! – falou a menina

- Ai, que horas são? – perguntou a outra menina

A outra menina usava um vestido vermelho e uma tiara da mesma cor, e atrás dela, ao lado da porta um _micro poodle _branco, a casa estava arrumada e da porta se tinha vista para a sala, a cozinha e uma longa escada, percebia que alguém estava cozinhando, pois a comida fumegava e um cheiro muito bom invadia as narinas das garotas.

- São 12:00!- respondeu a menina

- Viu, estava fazendo o almoço! – revidou a outra

- Não vai me chamar pra entrar? – perguntou a menina

- A claro, entra Tomoyo – falou a outra

- Sakura, Sakura, sempre no mundo da lua!! – falou a garota de longos cabelos cinzas

- Ah desculpa! Já almoçou? – perguntou a garota de cabelo curtinho cor-de-mel fechando a porta atrás de Tomoyo

- Não... Vim correndo te trazer duas noticias! – falou Tomoyo

- Ok, você me conta na cozinha, vamos almoçar – Falou Sakura

- Claro... – respondeu Tomoyo e ambas caminharam até a cozinha

Ambas se serviram e sentaram-se a mesa, depois de ambas terem provado uma colher, ficaram se olhando seriamente.

O vento que entrava pela janela balançava os cabelos delas, e esfriava a comida, que lentamente parava de fumegar.

De longe podia ouvir os latidos divertidos dos dois animais de estimação

Permaneceram se encarando durante dois minutos e Tomoyo toma a palavra

- Sakura, eu consegui só que... – começou ela

- O que!! Você conseguiu? O que aconteceu? – indagou Sakura curiosa

- Pois bem, eu consegui seu trabalho na empresa, e você vai trabalhar no mesmo posto que eu!! – falou Tomoyo sorrindo

- Isso é maravilhoso, mais me pareces preocupada o que foi? – perguntou Sakura

- È que meu chefe foi despedido, e vai entrar alguém junto a ti na sala, não sei quem vai ser o novo chefe e a pessoa que irá entrar na sala... – falou ela arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Não se preocupe, se isso nos prejudicar, você dará um jeito, ou eu darei! – falou Sakura animada

- Obrigada Sakura – respondeu a outra sorrindo

- Tudo bem, a propósito Tomoyo, como a Maya está? – perguntou Sakura recolhendo os pratos e os levando m direção a pia

- Perfeitamente bem, a pata dela já está ótima. – falou Tomoyo levantando-se e arrumando as cadeiras da mesa

- O que você acha de levarmos a Maya e a Aya pra passear? – perguntou Sakura depositando os pratos no escorredor

- Idéia perfeita – concordou Tomoyo e ambas saíram porta afora

Nas ruas ambas chamavam muitas atenções. Afinal, nem todas as garotas eram bonitas. Mas elas não se importavam, queria apenas viver. Viraram o quinto quarteirão, descendo uma longa escada de pedras, lá embaixo diante delas, encontraram um campo, com folhas verdes balançando, e várias cerejeiras, repletas de flores, o campo estava completamente vazio, andaram um pouco e sentaram-se em um dos bancos.

Não era um lugar movimentado, pois a vista de quem olha de cima da longa escada, é terrível. Apenas aqueles que teriam coragem iriam ali, pois muitos pensavam que era outro tipo de lugar. Os cachorros corriam pelo campo atrás de uma bolinha, disputando por ela.

As duas estavam sentadas no banco, com seus cabelos acompanhando o movimento da grama e das flores das árvores.

Um suspiro ecoou pelo local

- Algum problema Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Nenhum, apenas pensando – retrucou Sakura

- Sei, o que acha de irmos lá em cima comprar água? – indagou Tomoyo

- Ai Tomoyo, cada dia que passa parece que você lê minha mente! – falou Sakura fazendo uma cara de susto fingida

Tomoyo saltou um risinho, e as duas subiram escadaria, já tinham em mãos, praticamente uma cesta de piquenique, estavam no fim da escadaria, quando Sakura para der repente.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Hoje a Aya faz 2 aninhos, eu ia dar um ossinho pra ela, vou comprar, fica ai! – falou Sakura e subiu as escadas novamente.

- Essa mulher... – comentou Tomoyo e olhou para os dois animais ainda brincando, as pétalas mais antigas caindo, a grama balançando e o doce aroma das flores pelo local – È perfeito não é Sakura? Ainda bem, que não é um filme – falou para si mesma.

Enquanto Sakura estava voltando, perto da escadaria, da de contra com alguém, caindo bruscamente no chão, soltando um leve gemido.

- Aiii! – gemeu Sakura

- Presta atenção _garota_ – falou a outra pessoa ironizando a ultima parte

- Como se eu me importasse! – falou ela irritada, enquanto se levantava ao mesmo tempo em que a pessoa a sua frente.

- Sabe com quem está falando? – perguntou o homem

- Sei, com o maior _idiota_ que eu já vi!! – respondeu Sakura irônica

- Cuidado com o que fala _garota _– retrucou o homem

- Me faça um favor? – perguntou ela, enquanto uma mecha do cabelo caiu no seu rosto

- Que favor? – perguntou ele

- Suma!! – falou ela, enquanto assoprava os cabelos da frente do seu rosto,e caminhava até a escadaria

- Que tal você fazer ele favor? – gritou o homem, para que Sakura escutasse na escada, ele apenas ouviu um 'Ahhhhhhh!', e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura desceu as escadas rapidamente, e lá embaixo encontrou Tomoyo sorrindo

- Tomoyo, vamos embora, por favor? – perguntou Sakura sorridente

- Claro! – respondeu Tomoyo e ambas foram embora.

Já de noite, ambas despediram-se e Sakura foi dormir.

No outro dia de manhã, Sakura levantou-se ás 6:00 e caminhou até o banheiro, esconvando os dentes e tomando banho, depois, vestida com uma saia preta, indo até os joelhos, uma blusa de trabalho branca e um casaco da mesma cor e tecido que a saia, colocou um sapato de salto alto e desceu as escadas. Tomou seu café rapidamente e em silencio.

Lavou a louça e guardou-as, pegou as chaves do carro, as chaves da casa, o celular, despediu-se da cadela e partiu para o trabalho.

Chegando lá, pegou o elevador e desceu no terceiro andar, entrou na quinta sala a direita e encontrou Tomoyo

- Bom dia, Tomoyo! – falou Sakura sorridente

- Bom dia Sakura, olhe, sua mesa é essa! – falou Tomoyo e apontou uma mesa em frente a sua.

- Hum, ok, obrigada – falou Sakura e depositou sua bolsa sob a mesa de trabalho, analisou os papeis o computador e voltou a olhar para a prima.

- O novo chefe e o novo garoto que irão ficar aqui devem estar chegando – falou Tomoyo, e imediatamente a porta se abriu.

- Bom dia - falou um garoto de cabelos 'azuis', e olhos violetas, um pouco mais escuros que os de Tomoyo. – Meu nome é Eriol Hiragizawa, e vou trabalhar com vocês, este aqui – flaou ele apontando um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de Âmbar, que passou a olhar pra frente – é Shaoran Li, e será nosso chefe!

- Muito prazer – responderam as duas e os garotos sorriram

Shaoran ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, e Sakura ao ouvir a voz de Shaoran se olharam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- VOCÊ!! – gritaram Shaoran e Sakura

- O que? Se conhecem? – perguntaram Eriol e Tomoyo

- Eriol! Essa foi a garota que eu te falei que tombou comigo! – falou ele e Sakura ao mesmo tempo disse

- Tomoyo! Esse foi o garoto que eu te falei que tombou comigo! – falou Sakura

- Ahhhh... – Tomoyo e Eriol suspiraram

- Acho melhor cada um ir para o seu trabalho, e Sr. Li, sua sala é _ali_! O que acha de passar logo para lá e sair _daqui?_ Sua sala é melhor então pode ir. – falou Sakura enquanto digitava algo no seu computador

- Com muito prazer, eu saio _daqui_! – ele falou e entrou na sua sala, batendo violentamente a porta atrás dele.

- Sakura!! Não arranje discussão com o nosso chefe! – falou Tomoyo

- Como se eu ligasse! – falou Sakura irritada, passando a se distrair com o trabalho.

- Vão ser longos anos! – falou Eriol brincalhão

- Se vão! – responderam Sakura e Tomoyo sorrindo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

Gente, não me matem ok?

Eu resolvi fazer uma fanfic a sério.

Não está ótima mais da pra ler né?

Até o próximo capitulo!

Espero muitas reviews né ;P


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

-

-

A única amizade que vale é  
aquela que nasce sem nenhum motivo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura estava terminando de imprimir um relatório pequeno, na verdade, estava re-fazendo, pois Shaoran já havia reclamado umas 10 vezes, e nada de aceitar o trabalho dela.

Sakura colocou em seus ouvidos um fone e escutava música, às vezes mexia o quadril, mas parava quando percebia que Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo a olhavam sorrindo.

Terminou a impressão e grampeou os papeis, depois entrou na sala de Shaoran e estendeu os mesmos para ele. Ele pegou os papeis, leu rapidamente e olhou para ela, depois colocando o papel sob a mesa.

- Sra.Kinomoto, você quer trabalhar de uma vez!! Faça direito!

- Quer saber? Faça _você _já que meu trabalho não te agrada! Tchau seu _ignorante_! – Sakura gritou e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

- VOLTE AQUI! – Shaoran gritou, e Sakura abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a novamente.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ela

- Eu não deixei você sair assim! – falou ele

- E eu com isso! – respondeu ela – Tenha santa paciência Quer que eu fique recitando versinhos?

- Eu não disse isso! – ele falou

- Me deixa ver um versinho aqui! – Sakura continuou - Ah, você é muito perfeito que não tem versinho que combine! – respondeu Sakura irônica

- Chega Sra.Kinomoto! – Shaoran gritou

- Sr.Li, eu não tenho tempo a perder, você quer o relatório não quer? – perguntou Sakura, e abriu a porta.

- Não, o relatório está bom. Pode ir depois me traga os envelopes, por favor – falou ele mexendo em um monte de papeis.

- Então, da próxima vez não seja tão ignorante Sr.Li – falou ela calma e saiu da cabine

- "Essa garota..." – pensou Shaoran

Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam tão intertidos no trabalho, que não ouviram a porta abrindo, e só perceberam, quando ouviram um 'crec' e um grito ensurdecedor.

- Mas o que!!!- reclamou Sakura

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Meu salto quebrou!!! – uma garota de cabelos vinho e olhos castanhos claros gritou.

Depois a porta se abriu novamente, e um homem com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis claros entrou.

- Pare de gritar Yuna – falou o homem

- Hiro, meu salto quebrou!! – falou Yuna

O homem a ignorou completamente

- Quem de vocês é Sakura Kinomoto? – perguntou ele olhando para as garotas

- Eu, o que deseja? –perguntou Sakura se levantando

- Gostaria... Hum, você é mais bonita do que eu imaginava! – falou o homem com um sorriso malicioso

A essa altura Shaoran estava do lado de Tomoyo, que estava do lado de Eriol

-Shaoran querido!! – a voz insuportável de Yuna invadiu o ouvido de todos

Shaoran nem prestava atenção em Yuna, sem saber o por que, estava com ciúmes de Hiro, que já estava quase em cima de Sakura.

- SHAORAN!! – Yuna gritou

- O QUEEEEEE! – ele gritou de volta, atraindo a atenção de todos

- O que você acha? Estou linda não!! – disse Yuna dando uma voltinha fazendo a micro-saia dela levantar mais um pouco

- Er... – ele tentou falar algo

- O QUE! Olhe Sr... Sr... Sr. Hiro, eu não posso fazer isso, lamento – disse Sakura corada

- Por favor, _Sakurinha _– pediu Hiro

Hiro olhava Sakura, e aproximou seu rosto do dela, quando ia beijá-la ela colocou o dedo nos lábios dele e o empurrou lentamente enquanto dizia:

- Sr. Hiro, Não ouse tentar me beijar com essa boca _nojenta _que já deve ter beijado milhões de garotas! – exclamou Sakura

- O que disse? – ele perguntou, mais o sinal de aviso tocou

- Vamos Sakura, temos que ir!! - Falou Tomoyo e puxou Sakura para fora da sala

- Shaoran, você vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Eriol se preparando para sair

- Não – ele respondeu e saiu da sala

Exatamente 8 da noite, Sakura saiu do banho, se vestiu com uma bermuda jeans, um a blusa de alcinha vermelha e desceu as escadas, lá embaixo viu Aya mordendo um bonequinho.

- Aya, o que é isso? – perguntou Sakura, pegando o objeto e o identificando.

- Eu dei a ela – falou Tomoyo

- Oh, tudo bem! – falou Sakura devolvendo o objeto ao pequeno animal

- A propósito Sakura... – Tomoyo falou

- O que?- perguntou Sakura fingindo desentendimento

- Você não ficou nervosa? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Não, por que? – Sakura passou a olhar Tomoyo

- Ia ser seu primeiro beijo!! – disse Tomoyo

- Eu não senti nada por que eu não gosto nem um pingo desse cara! – falou Sakura

- Ok, bem, já são 8:30, tenho que ir, te vejo amanhã! - falou Tomoyo e saiu

- Tchau, até amanhã! – Sakura gritou e fechou a porta

_Uma semana depois..._

Sakura limpou a casa, lavou a louça, caminhou até o quarto e ficou vendo um pouco de TV, na manhã de sábado, Sakura vestiu um vestido verde, com as bordas douradas e flores pintadas de branco. Checou o correio e teve uma surpresa.

Havia uma carta escrita assim:

'Aviso aos Srs. Shaoran Li e Eriol Hiragizawa, que receberão uma promoção, e serão promovidos, Shaoran receberá o cargo principal da empresa e Eriol se tornará secretário da vice-presidenta, Tomoyo Daidouji, a secretária de Shaoran Li, novo presidente da empresa será Sakura Kinomoto, o quarteto sairá do 3º andar e se dirigirá para o 5º andar, enquanto a Yuna Kizuke e Hiro Kizuke, serão promovidos para os cargos onde estavam Tomoyo Daijdouji e Sakura Kinomoto

Atenciosamente

Ex-presidente: Hitako Chura

P.S: Sakura Kinomoto... Eu te amo muito!'

Sakura estava abismada, o presidente a amava? Promoção? Não entendia mais nada.

_Na casa de Shaoran_

Shaoran estava lendo a carta muito feliz, quando seus olhos pararam na infeliz frase 'Sakura Kinomoto... Eu te amo muito!' Ele sentiu um ódio enorme que rasgou essa parte da carta e jogou fora.

Pegou suas coisas e saiu de casa, mais tarde caiu uma chuva forte, e ele ficou d'baixo do telhado de uma casa, até que ele ouve o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, e uma silhueta feminina sair com um saco de lixo, coloca-lo sob um jornal na calçada e se preparar para entrar, a mulher tinha do lado um _micro poodle_ que latia animadamente, Shaoran tentou não chamar atenção, foi tentar se ajeitar, mais fez um ruído baixinho, mas chamou atenção da moça.

- Sr. Li?? – perguntou Sakura

- Sra. Kinomoto!?!? – perguntou ele se levantando rapidamente

- O que faz aqui? – perguntaram em uni-som.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espero que esse capitulo esteja bom!!!

Quando tiver 5 reviews eu começo a responder tah?


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

-

**Disclaimer: **CCS pertence ao nosso querido Clamp!

-

A amizade não se busca,

Não se sonha,

Não se deseja;

Ela exerce-se (é uma virtude)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- O que faz aqui? – perguntaram em uni-som

- Bem, estava chuvendo... E - Shaoran tentava achar palavras, enquanto olhava a garota vestida de verde a sua frente (pra quem não se lembra, Sakura estava com um vestido verde, com as bordas douradas e flores pintadas de branco!)

- Sr.Li... Receio que devas entrar...

- A... Claro...

Logo de manhã, Shaoran desceu as escadas da casa e Sakura e observou direito, estava meio bagunçada, tinha vários bonecos jogados pelo chão, ração de cachorro espalhada e alguns tecidos finos jogados.

- AYA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!?

- Aya? – Shaoran perguntou confuso

- Aya! Pro castigo agora!

Perto da escadaria Shaoran apenas ouvia os latidos de protesto da cadela, logo depois um balançar de correntes, uma porta batendo e a campainha.

- Quem é? – Ele perguntou

- Sakura... Sakura-chan é você?? – a voz feminina do outro lado perguntava

- Tomoyo? – Shaoran perguntou e abriu a porta

- Ahhh é você... Cadê a Sakura?

- Esta al... 'POF'

Shaoran e Tomoyo se olharam assustados e correram até o corredor, e encontraram Sakura sentada com a mão na cabeça.

- Aaaaaa quem deixou o telefone aqui?? – Sakura perguntou enquanto fazia uma careta, arrancando uma risada de Shaoran e Tomoyo

De repente o telefone toca, Sakura observa atentamente o número mostrado na telinha do telefone, e a mesma arregala os olhos levemente e pega o telefone rapidamente ligando-o na mesma hora.

_- Chiharu-chan?- Sakura perguntou no telefone_

_- Sakura-chan, bom dia!! – respondeu Chiharu do outro lado da linha_

_- Onde você está?? Prometeste voltar semana passada! – Sakura indagou preocupada_

_- Eu ia, mas a Naoko-chan teve um probleminha e eu e a Rika-chan ficamos para ajudar! – Chiharu falava com uma voz engraçada_

_- Hum... Mas onde vocês estão?_

_- Em frente a casa de Tomoyo – Chiharu respodeu animada_

_- O QUEEEEEEE – Sakura grita_

_- Aiiii! Meu ouvido! – Chiharu responde_

_- Desculpa! Estamos indo ai ok? – Sakura comenta com vergonha_

_- Ok! Eu a Rika-chan, a Naoko-chan, o Yamazaki-kun e... – Chiharu estava falando mais a ligação caiu_

Tomoyo olhava pra Sakura sem entender, e Shaoran então, que não entendia mesmo.

- Precisamos ir a sua casa urgente Tomoyo-chan!!

- Tu-Tudo bem! – E Tomoyo sai com Sakura e Shaoran

Eles andaram 5 quarteirões até avistarem uma enorme mansão, e um carro na frente

- Meninasss! – Sakura grita e chama a atenção das garotas

- Sakura-chan! – elas falam em uni-som

- Chiharu-chan? Naoko-chan? Rika-chan? Yamazaki-kun? E... – Tomoyo perguntou enquanto apontava de um em um, até chegar em um garoto que estava calado – O QUEEEEEEEE!

Todos olharam assustados na direção em que Tomoyo apontava. Era um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cor-do-céu estava encostado no carro, de braços cruzados.

- O que? – O garoto finalmente presta atenção em todos

- Não lembram do Saeki-kun? – perguntou Rika apontando para o garoto

- Saeki? Saeki Takato? – Sakura perguntou com esperança enquanto arregalou levemente os olhos

- Si-Sim... – ele respondeu timidamente – S-Sakura Kinomoto? É você mesmo? – o garoto agora estava do mesmo jeito que Sakura

- Sim! Eu não acredito!! Você voltou! – Sakura gritou feliz enquanto os dois se abraçaram

Todos apenas olhavam curiosos, na verdade apenas Tomoyo entendia o que se passava, e ela sorria docemente.

- Acho que vocês nos devem uma explicação... –Comentou Chiharu sorrindo pelos dois

- Ai gente desculpa, fiquei tão feliz que esqueci que vocês não sabiam! – Sakura falou corada, pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça.

- É uma longa história... – falou Saeki sorrindo

- Entrem, vamos ouvir enquanto lanchamos. Você também Sr.Shaoran – falou Tomoyo enquanto entrava junto a todos

- Claro... – ele falou olhando para o casal conversando animadamente

Quando todos estavam sentados no jardim, enquanto comiam bolo e tomavam chá, Naoko muito interessada pela história re-lembra Sakura e Saeki.

- Muito bem, conte-nos Sakura-chan! – Naoko falava animada enquanto davas algumas furadas inconscientemente, no morango do bolo

- Tudo bem, foi assim... Tudo começou quando... – Sakura começou a contar e todos escutavam atentamente

**Flash Back**

_Era uma tarde chuvosa, no qual trovões ecoavam pela cidade, e uma garotinha estava deitada de baixo de uma árvore. No mesmo momento, um garoto também passava por ali._

_Os soluços da criança ecoavam o local, estava muito fraca e abatida. O garoto preocupado foi vê-la._

_A pele branca da garota estava suja, cheia de cortes e com manchas de sangue, e ela estava com a cabeça no peitoral de um homem._

_Este homem estava morto, e perto deles haviam mais cinco pessoas_

_- Vo-Você está bem? – o garoto perguntou a menina a sua frente_

_Os soluços da criança continuavam mais ela respondeu, entre os soluços._

_- O...q...u...e...e...u...v...o...u...f...a...z...e...r – a garota fala entre os soluços que insistiam em continuar_

_Ela levantou a cabeça e os olhos esmeraldas encontraram o par de olhos azuis, os olhos esmeraldinos, que agora estavam vermelhos, demonstravam extrema tristeza._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto preocupado_

_- Me...us... – a garota começou, mas passou a chorar novamente._

_O garoto de 9 anos entendeu, que o que estava acontecendo era muito doloroso para ela, uma garota de 6 anos, tinha perdido a família tão cedo. E como viveria? Como se trataria? O garoto estava extremamente preocupado._

_- Não chore... Vai ficar tudo bem – ele falou tentando anima-la_

_- Mas o que eu vou fazer sem meus pais? – ela perguntou enquanto se levantava calmamente, cambaleando um pouco, sendo aparada pelo garoto._

_- Fique calma, por favor! – pediu ele_

_Uma voz distante foi ouvida_

_- Sakura... chan... – uma voz feminina de uma criança de 8 anos a chamava_

_Sakura estava muito machucada, quase não conseguia se manter acordada, afinal, sofreu a tentativa de assassinato, mais os assassinos fracassaram com ela._

_- Sakura... chan... – a voz feminina insistia_

_- Tomoyo... chan... – a garota de olhos esmeraldas respondeu_

_- Cadê... Você... – Tomoyo perguntava enquanto tentava se mexer, tentando levantar-se da rua gelada._

_- Eu... Estou... Indo... – Sakura respondeu enquanto tentou se mover, mais caiu no chão, ralando os cotovelos, na mesma hora tentou se mover._

_- "Ela é incrível..." – o garoto pensava enquanto olhava a garota tentando se mover em direção à outra. – Eu te ajudo – o garoto falou e carregou a garota, levando-a para perto de Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo estava no mesmo estado que Sakura estavam à beira da morte._

_- Onde... Estão os outros? – Tomoyo perguntou a Sakura que estava deitada na rua, ao lado dela._

_- Tomoyo-chan... Mamãe... Sonomi-san... Papai... Yukito... Touya... Estão todos... Mortos... – a garota conclui chorando._

_- Na... Não... – Tomoyo falou mais como a dor era forte ambas acabaram desmaiando._

_O garoto estava muito assustado. E chorava um pouco junto as duas garotas agora desmaiadas. Ele correu o mais rápido possível até um hospital, e levou uma ambulância até elas._

_Uma semana depois as meninas estavam recuperadas e não tinham nenhuma marca física._

_E Saeki já conhecia muito bem ambas. Ele conseguiu anima-las um pouco. Mais ainda tinham um ar triste. Ele permaneceu com elas durante 3 anos. Até que teve de partir..._

_Sakura estava com 9 e Tomoyo estava 11 anos e Saeki com 12 anos na época. _

_Saeki estava quase partindo quando Sakura e Tomoyo aparecem no aeroporto_

_- Sakura... Tomoyo? – Ele perguntou mais alegre_

_- COMO VOCÊ PODE! – Sakura deu um berro – Como você pode ir assim sem nos falar_

_- Isso mesmo! – gritou Tomoyo_

_- Desculpem! Eu prometo que voltarei! – ele respondeu_

_- Daqui a quantos anos? – elas perguntaram_

_- Daqui a um bom tempo!_

_- O QUE! – elas gritaram_

_- Tenho que ir!_

_- Espera Saeki! – elas gritaram inutilmente._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Foi basicamente isso... E agora depois de 9 anos esse cara-de-pau volta! – Sakura grita apontando para Saeki como se tivesse o acusando

Todos riem da cena, apesar de estarem pensando como deveria ter sido difícil para Tomoyo e Sakura. Procuraram não tocar nesse assunto delicado.

- Oras eu avisei! – ele falou como se desse uma desculpa

- Com quantos anos você está Saeki? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Com... 21!- ele respondeu – E vocês?

- Eu estou com 18 e Tomoyo com 20! – falou Sakura

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Naoko grita

Todos se assustam e olham a garota com os olhos brilhando

- Aconteceu algo?- perguntou Sakura passando a mão em frente ao rosto de Naoko

- Depois de olhar para aquela casa... – Naoko apontou uma casa muito antiga, caindo aos pedaços em frente a casa de Tomoyo – Lembrei-me de uma história de terror!

Sakura gelou

- Conte-nos por favor! – pediu Saeki

- Sakura? Esta pálida o que foi? – Perguntou Yamazaki

- O que você tem Sakura? - perguntaram Chiharu e Rika

- NÃOO! – Sakura gritou batendo a mão sob a mesa assustando a todos

- Eu sabia que você era doida, mas assim... – Shaoran comentou

- O que disse? – Sakura perguntou olhando Shaoran mortalmente

- Esqueci que Sakura não gosta de história de terror! – comentou Naoko com a mão na cabeça

- Meninas, o que vão fazer hoje? Temos folga essa semana. – comentou Tomoyo

- Podemos passear essa semana – falou Rika sorridente

- Claro! – respondeu Sakura

- Uhum... A Sra.Kinomoto é tão medrosa... Tem medinho de fantasma! – Shaoran brincava com Sakura, que tinha as mãos em um braço da cadeira.

- Cale-se seu _imbecil_! – Sakura falou aborrecida

- Sakuraa – chamou Saeki

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou olhando diretamente para o garoto

- Trouxe isto pra você... – ele comentou mostrando uma sacola, com uma caixa dentro.

- Não acredito! Obrigada! – Sakura falou e pegou o presente

Sakura foi abrindo a caixa, e abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o conteúdo:

. Um colar de diamantes

. Um vestido vermelho, com várias flores de cerejeiras douradas, um dragão preto desenhado nas costas do vestido, dois cortes laterais, um de cada lado, indo até um pouco acima do joelho.

. Uma tiara de diamantes

- Muito obrigada Saeki! – Sakura falou enquanto o olhava docemente

- Sakura eu...

- O que?

- Eu...

- Fala Saeki...

- Eu gos-

Saeki não pode terminar, pois uma coisa o impediu...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

Gente me desculpe! Eu esqueci o Disclaimer!

Agora eu vou fazer a resposta...

Eu nunca fiz antes viu XD

Resposta as Reviews:

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2: Que bom que entendeu Taty :p

Espero que este capitulo esteja bom!

Saky-Li: Oiii, Aqui está mais um capitulo! Espero que esteja bom!

MeRRy-aNNe: Espero que esse esteja melhor! Quem sabe eu aprenda né?

x-x-x-

COMENTEM POR FAVOR!

Reviews para não-cadastrados (anônimos) também são permitidas tah ;-;

Espero que esteja bom!

Reviews me animam :p


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo V**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **CCS pertence ao nosso querido Clamp

-

Por mais escura e longa que seja à noite o sol sempre volta a brilhar

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Sakura eu... – começou Saeki

- O que? – perguntou ela sorrindo

- Eu gos-

- SHAORAN-KUNNN! – a voz de Yuna ecoou o local

- Ninguém merece... – reclamaram Sakura, Tomoyo e Shaoran

- Que droga... – falou Saeki – justo quando eu... O que? Você! Eu não mereço!

- Saeki-kun, está aqui também? – perguntou Yuna agarrada ao pescoço de Saeki

- Mulher eu não acredito, eu me mudo pra ficar longe de ti e te encontro aqui, é muito azar mesmo! – falou Saeki com raiva

- Eu não entendi... – falou Yuna dando uma de desentendida

- "Pelo menos ela arranjou outro pra pular" – pensou Shaoran aliviado  
- Ih eu não gostei dessa ai, só pela atitude de oferecida – comentou Chiharu fazendo Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko e Rika rirem

- Pode acreditar que é uma pura oferecida – comentou Sakura, estava acostumada com Yuna entrando todos os dias e ficar agarrando Shaoran

- Teve uma vez que ela quase caiu de rosto no chão, foi muito engraçado – comentou Tomoyo

- Queria ter visto! – comentou Naoko

- Onde estão hospedados? – perguntou Sakura

- Na casa do Saeki – falou Rika

- Sabia que há 1000 anos atrás um cavaleiro – começou Yamazaki

- Ele não muda mentiroso como sempre... – falou Sakura e todos riram

- Alias Sakura-chan, eu vim aqui te dar um conselho! – falou Yuna

- Que _cínica_, fica chamando a Sakura de Sakurinha, a cara dela não treme? – perguntou Chiharu olhando para Yuna com raiva

- Qual é o problema Yuna? – perguntou Sakura

Yuna começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre modelos, todos já estavam com os ouvidos doloridos e Yuna não parava.

Era como se ela tivesse engolido uma vitrola!

Um dia ainda tinha que dar defeito

- Enfim é isso – falou Yuna

- Ta _querida _pode ir – falou Rika com raiva

- Ai _fofa _não precisa falar assim – falou Yuna fingindo que estava magoada

- Ai _patty _não precisa insistir! – falou Naoko  
- Do que me chamou? – perguntou Yuna mais irritada

- Ahh se irritou! – comentou Chiharu – Minha filha toma camomila pra se acalmar.

- O QUE! – Yuna gritou – ME SOLTEM! – tentando se soltar dos braços de Shaoran e Seaki

As meninas apenas riam e Yamazaki olhava sorrindo a sua namorada. Com certeza, Chiharu não perdia a chance de provocar alguém. Nem ela nem as amigas.

- Bem, precisamos ir! – Falou Tomoyo e ela saiu correndo com Sakura

- Ei! Esperem! – falou Shaoran

- O que deu nelas? – perguntou Saeki

- Sei lá... –comentaram as meninas

- Eu já vou também – falou Yuna e saiu rebolando

- Que cara-de-pau – falou Chiharu

- Sim – concordaram todos

Enquanto Tomoyo e Sakura corriam, Shaoran corria um pouco mais atrás.

- O que foi Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura

- A porta da sua casa ficou aberta! – Tomoyo gritou e Sakura arregalou os olhos

- O que? – ela perguntou e passou como uma flecha ao lado de Tomoyo

- Rápido Sr.Li! – falou Tomoyo

- Estou indo pera! – ele gritou e finalmente chegaram a casa de Sakura

Sakura estava boquiaberta, parada em frente a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tomoyo – Er... – ela olhou pra dentro e viu uns 10 vira-latas

- Minha casa virou Zoológico! – gritou Sakura e os animais se assustaram

- Fora! – gritaram os três e os animais correram com medo

- Viu o que dá a pressa? – perguntou Shaoran

- Sem comentários Sr.Li – falou Sakura

- Bem eu vou te ajudar já volto! – falou Tomoyo correndo para buscar os materiais de limpeza

- Eu já vou Sakura – falo Shaoran

- Espere... Você me chamou de Sakura? – perguntou Sakura assustada

- O que? Eu... EU NÃO! Quero dizer... Ahhh... Espequeça Sra.Kinomoto! – Falou Shaoran envergonhado

Depois que Shaoran foi embora, as tarefas se resumiram em limpeza.

Tomoyo foi limpar a cozinha, que estava com várias panelas jogadas e Sakura limpou a sala.

Depois ambas tiveram que limpar o segundo andar, que também foi vitima do 'ataque'.

Sakura saiu e depositou o lixo na rua. Depois voltou e ficou vendo TV, já que com a chuva Tomoyo não poderia voltar para casa.

- Sabe Sakura

- Fala Tomoyo

- Por que é que nós não nos chamamos de '–chan?'

- Por que meu pai disse que quando somos próximos de um amigo os chamamos pelo nome.

- Ah lembrei... – falou Tomoyo

- Vamos ver um filme? – Sakura pediu

- Que filme?

- Sei lá qualquer um...

- Hum...

A falta de idéias falava primeiro.

De repente faltou luz e elas tiveram que buscar velas.

Espalharam as velas pela casa e notaram que eram 23:00

Subiram as escadas para dormir, mas não conseguiram.

- Sakura – falou Tomoyo

- Oi... – Sakura olhava atentamente a chuva cair pela janela

- Você não está com um mal pressentimento?

- Sim eu estou... Aliais com um péssimo...- falou Sakura

- Acho melhor você chamar alguém... – insistiu Tomoyo

- Quem?

- Quem estará acordado agora? – Tomoyo comentou

- O único que eu conheço que estaria acordado agora seria o Sr.Li – falou Sakura

- Então liga pra ele, melhor que esse mal pressentimento fique assim, você sabe que geralmente quando temos um mal pressentimento ele acontece – Falou Tomoyo

- Tudo bem eu ligo... – falou Sakura e desceu com Tomoyo para pegar o telefone

Sakura e Tomoyo desceram as escadas e encontraram o celular de Sakura no sofá. Ambas se sentaram e Sakura discou o número de Shaoran no aparelho

_- Alô? Quem fala? – perguntou uma voz masculina_

_- Sr.Li? – perguntou Sakura_

_- Sra. Kinomoto? Por que me ligou a esta hora? – perguntou Shaoran meio confuso com a ligação repentina_

_- Sabe o que é, é que eu e Tomoyo estamos com um mal pressentimento e a gente gostaria que você viesse fazer companhia pra gente – falou Sakura_

_- Vocês tão com medo? – perguntou Shaoran dando um sorriso do outro lado do telefone_

_- Não! É que sempre que a gente sente isso alguma coisa acontece, imagina o que pode acontecer nessa noite chuvosa! – falou Sakura_

_- Quem é aí Shaoran? – perguntou outra voz masculina_

_- Eriol? – perguntou Sakura_

_- Boa noite Sakura! – falou Eriol_

_- Boa noite Eriol, sim você vem Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura_

_- Shaoran? – ele perguntou do outro lado_

_- NÃO SR.LI! – ela gritou_

_- Tudo bem eu vou mas o Eriol vai comigo! – Shaoran falou_

_- Tudo bem, obrigada!_

Sakura desligou o telefone e olhou para Tomoyo, ela estava encolhida no sofá.

- Está frio, vamos voltar – pediu Sakura

- Sim – Tomoyo concordou e quando as duas se levantaram um trovão ecoou, e barulhos invadiram a sala.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

Que mistério XD...Bem... Espero que esse esteja bem melhor do que os outros... É que o capitulo V me deu um senhor bloqueio! Dependendo de vocês eu posto o V ainda hoje XD

Resposta as reviews:

S2 Uzumaki Taty s2: Obrigada amiga O seu cap. também está muito bom ;D

MeRRy-aNNe: Bem... Vou esclarecer algumas coisas...

1º: O Saeki É extremamente RICO, só que não gosta muito de demonstrar, mais como é a Sakura ele quer dar algo bom pra se mostrar (ok exagerei XD)acho que esqueci de explicar que ele era rico o.o

2º: Se ele fosse muito romântico eu acho que certa pessoa o matava XD

Shaoran: - entra-: O que disse?

Eu: N-Nada o.o

Shaoran – sai-

Eu: Ufs...

3º Os clichês devem ser coisa da mente de uma criança ú.ú Afinal SÓ tenho 12 anos p

Ensina-me a acabar com eles vai ppppp

Saky-Li: 1º é ela é tão fofa 0 cabe na palma da mão - Já tive uma assim XD

2º É verdade! E ele nem sabe o motivo coitado... Mas nós sabemos Mwahaha! XD

3º É cadê o meu também, ora assim não dá!! P

4º Quanto à morte dos parentes eu irei explicar alguns capítulos a frente XD

5º Acabou não sendo ele né XD

Até o próximo!

Resumo do próximo cap.

- O que? Mas eu não... –começou Tomoyo

- Rápido não tem outra opção! Esconda-se aqui! – sussurrou Sakura apontando pra (não vou contar o lugar né p)

- T-Ta! – dizendo isso Tomoyo se esconde junto de Sakura

- Apareçam meninas, me deixem terminar o trabalho (xxxxxx)... - falou uma voz grossa

- Não vai (xxxx) nadinha!- falou outra voz grossa

- S-Sakura eu estou com medo... – falava Tomoyo tremendo

- Eu T-Também... – respondeu Sakura se encolhendo

Proximo Capitulo:

Capitulo V: Como se não fosse o bastante...


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **CCS pertence ao nosso querido Clamp

-

Nunca feche os olhos para o mundo,

Pois há alguém no mundo que...

Espera pelo brilho do seu olhar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estava chovendo muito a noite. As meninas se levantaram do sofá e um trovão ecoou ao mesmo tempo em que vários barulhos invadiram o local.

As meninas de tanto medo paralisaram.

A porta se abriu violentamente e elas dirigiram o olhar para os dois vultos na porta, No momento não puderam ver nada mais um raio 'cortou' o céu e elas puderam ver dois homens de mascaras pretas.

Elas não se mexeram, o medo era tanto que suas pernas não se moviam, seu cérebro mandava elas se moverem, mas seu corpo não se movia nem um pouco.

Elas não conseguiam respirar direito para não querer chamar atenção

Apesar de ser inútil

Os homens encostaram a porta e entraram na casa.

Os corpos das garotas não iriam se mover de jeito nenhum

- "Mova! Mova!" – Ambas pensavam juntas.

Aquilo que elas estavam re-vivendo era traumatizante.

E os homens se aproximavam lentamente, vendo a atitude das garotas.

- "Mova... Mova... Mova!" – elas continuavam pedindo para si mesmas.

Os homens estavam próximos

"MOVA!" – Sakura gritou na sua mente.

Na mesma hora em que Sakura gritou na sua mente, ela fechou os punhos e pressionou as unhas contra a palma da mão, fazendo escorrer um pouco de sangue.

Com a dor que ela sentiu na mão, ela puxou Tomoyo pelo braço e as duas entraram na cozinha. Seguindo mais para os fundos, onde tinha uma porta, onde ficavam os objetos de limpeza.

- Se esconde! – pediu Sakura

- O que? Mas eu não... –começou Tomoyo

- Rápido não tem outra opção! Esconda-se aqui! – sussurrou Sakura apontando para a porta

- T-Ta! – dizendo isso Tomoyo se esconde junto de Sakura

- Apareçam meninas, me deixem terminar o trabalho que eu não pude terminar 12 anos atrás... - falou uma voz grossa

- Não vai doer nadinha!- falou outra voz grossa

- S-Sakura eu estou com medo... – falava Tomoyo tremendo

- Eu T-Também... – respondeu Sakura se encolhendo mais ainda.

Na rua...

- Eu só quero saber o porquê delas terem me chamado! – reclamou Shaoran

- Eu vi numa reportagem algo que pode vir a ser o motivo – falou Eriol assumindo um ar de preocupação

- Ei, não gosto dessa cara. O que você viu? – perguntou Shaoran

- De acordo com a reportagem, tem dois ladrões andando pela rua da casa de Sakura... Eles podem estar na casa de Sakura agora – falou Eriol abaixando a cabeça

- O que?! – perguntou Shaoran assustado

- Shaoran, vamos levar a policia conosco! – pediu Eriol

- Mas... Mas... – começou Shaoran

Os garotos estavam meio que congelados no meio da rua, até que eles escutam sirenes pelo local.

Tinham três carros de policia

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shaoran ao policial que estava no carro

- Parece que tem uma casa sendo assaltada! – o policial falou sério.

- Sakura... Tomoyo... – Shaoran e Eriol falaram – Nós sabemos onde é!

- Entrem e nos ajudem, esses dois pilantras são muito espertos, seria muito difícil acha-los sem ajuda! – pediu o policial

- Claro! – os dois falaram e entraram no carro

Na casa de Sakura...

Os barulhos de passo tinham parado. Como se eles tivessem ido embora.

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo que tinha os olhos escondidos com as mãos

- Tomoyo eu vou olhar lá fora – Sakura falou de um jeito que somente as duas escutariam

- Espera Sakura! – Tomoyo falou mais Sakura já tinha saído e encostado à porta. - Sakura! – Tomoyo abriu a porta violentamente e Sakura olhou pra ela

- Tomoyo! Vai chamar a ate - Sakura começou mais sentiu duas mãos apertarem seu pescoço, na tentativa de enforcá-la

- Sakura! – Tomoyo gritou mais recebeu um corte de um punhal no braço, o que a fez perder atenção e levar um golpe no pescoço, desmaiando na mesma hora.

- Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo! – Sakura chamava a garota inutilmente. Até que sentiu as mãos que seguravam seu pescoço passarem a segurar suas mãos atrás da costa. E se assustou tanto que começou a gritar – SOCORRO! ALGUEM ME TIRA DAQUI!

As sirenes dos carros de policia ecoaram.

O barulho do falatório dos policias.

Os policiais entrando na casa...

E uma voz conhecida

- Sakura! Tomoyo! – Shaoran gritou

- Shaoran! – Sakura gritou de volta

- Cadê você? – ele gritou

Mas não houve resposta...

Pois nesse momento, o punhal havia sido enterrado no estomago de Sakura...

Fazendo-a desmaiar.

A ultima coisa que Sakura ouviu antes de cair. Foi seu nome ecoando pela casa...

-

-

Sakura piscou duas vezes, e abriu os olhos. O lugar onde estava era muito lindo. Viu ali, Seu pai, seu irmão, sua tia (Sonomi), sua mãe, Yukito e... Tomoyo!

- Papai! Mamãe! Touya! Yukito! Sonomi! Tomoyo! Que bom encontrar vocês! – Sakura falou e correu para abraçá-los

- Eu também estou com saudades suas minha filha, mas... – a mãe de Sakura começou

- Eu não quero te deixar mamãe! – Sakura pediu

- Não se preocupe querida... – A mãe de Sakura juntou a mão de Sakura à mão de Tomoyo - Mas vocês não podem ficar aqui ainda. Vocês têm muito que viver. -

- O que você quer dizer? – Sakura perguntou e olhou pra Tomoyo

- Nós morremos Sakura – falou Tomoyo

- O que? – Sakura perguntou

- Mas não morremos definitivamente – falou Tomoyo

- Isso mesmo, vocês vão voltar para a terra, Sakura, Tomoyo vocês não podem deixar as pessoas que as esperam ficarem lá não é?

- Quem? Quem nos espera? – Sakura e Tomoyo perguntaram

- Vocês descobrirão no futuro! – A mãe de Sakura falou

Como se o chão que elas estavam pisando sumisse elas começaram a cair e cair.

Como se não tivesse um fim

Estavam caindo na escuridão total

A única coisa que elas viam, eram elas duas e um preto eterno.

Como o fim do mundo

-

-

Shaoran estava no hospital do lado da maca de Sakura, que estava do lado da maca de Tomoyo. Eriol estava do lado da maca de Tomoyo.

De repente ambas tossem

- Sakura! – Shaoran se levantou rapidamente e fitou a garota – Sakura abra os olhos!

A médica entra na sala

- As mocinhas acordaram – a médica perguntou

- Não... – Shaoran respondeu desanimado

A médica olhou para as duas garotas, e percebeu que elas abriam os olhos devagar.

- Essas mocinhas têm sorte de terem namorados como vocês – falou a médica sorrindo

E o susto foi grande que as duas meninas se sentaram rapidamente e gritaram os quatro

- NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS! – os quatro gritaram

- Ugh... - Sakura e Tomoyo colocaram a mão nos ferimentos. Sendo que Sakura colocou a mão na barriga e Tomoyo a mão no braço

- Não façam esforço, ainda não estão curadas – a médica falou e deixou a sala.

Depois que a médica saiu do quarto os quatro não pronunciaram uma palavra. Até que Shaoran pega uma cesta cheia de frutas.

- Eu trouxe pra vocês... – falou Shaoran

- Obrigada Sr.Li – Falou Sakura enquanto pegava a cesta

- Sakura... Eu quero... Que você me chame de Shaoran – Shaoran falou e olhou pra Eriol

- C-Claro Shaoran – Sakura falou – Você quer? – Sakura ofereceu a Tomoyo

- Quero – Tomoyo respondeu – O que aconteceu ontem?

- Depois que vocês desmaiaram... Os dois tentaram fugir... – Falou Eriol – Mas acabaram prendendo eles

- Seu simplista – Sakura reclamou

- Quem eram eles Sakura? – Shaoran perguntou

- 'Apareçam meninas, me deixem terminar o trabalho que eu não pude terminar 12 anos atrás...' Foi o que ele disse – Sakura falou

- Foram eles que assassinaram nossos parentes – Tomoyo falou

- Entendo... – Falou Shaoran

- Mas esta tudo bem agora não está? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo

- S-Sim... – disse Shaoran olhando a garota a sua frente

- Vocês vão poder sair amanhã à tarde – falou Eriol

- AHHHHHH! Só amanhã? – perguntou Tomoyo

- Sim, e alguém vai ter que tomar conta de vocês – falou Shaoran

- Por quê? – perguntou Sakura

A porta do quarto se abriu e todos olharam pra lá. Até que Sakura sentiu dois braços envolvendo sua cintura.

- Suas bobas! Não nos assustem assim! – Falou Saeki com os olhos marejados

- Saeki...

- E você Tomoyo, está bem? – perguntou Rika

- Melhor que Sakura – falou Tomoyo sorrindo

- Sakura, Tomoyo nós voltamos depois, é que o horário já acabou, ela deixou somente nós vermos vocês – Falou Chiharu

- Tudo bem – falaram as duas

- O que? Já? Não quero ir! – falou Saeki sendo empurrado pra fora

A porta bateu atrás de Chiharu e os quatro ficaram em silencio novamente.

- Quero que vocês nos contem o porquê deles estarem atrás de você... – falou Shaoran

- Tudo bem eu te conto... – falou Sakura e todos ficaram atentos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

Que capitulo sofrido XD

O próximo capitulo vai ser o porquê dos dois estarem atacando as duas. Creio que eu não demore...

Resposta as reviews:

**S2 UzumakiTaty s2:** Oi Tatyy p

Obrigada pelo comentário

**MeRRy-aNNe:** Eu nem sei por onde começar ;-;

Eu te agradeço tantooo ;-;

Você é muito legal ;-;

Não se preocupe (e quanto ao Hentai tbm n pq minha amiga é 'assim' e eu to acostumada XD)

Obrigada pelo palpite

E quanto à revisora...

Eu tenho vergonha de fazer amigos .

Geralmente eles que falam comigo xP

E meus amigos moram muito longe de mim

Só vejo no colégio o/

Muito obrigada viu!!

Se der me add no msn pra gente conversar :p"

Obrigada mesmo

**mery: **Muito Obrigada mery


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

-

**Disclaimer:** CCS pertence ao Clamp!

-

_O ódio gasta a lentidão das horas  
Abrindo fendas no clamor das preces;  
E ri das dores onde a vida chora  
E tanto fere que de si padece (¹)..._

_O ódio vive de morrer de fúria  
Cravando as unhas onde a calma sonha;  
E tanto goza a propalar injúrias  
Que sorve a raiva pra beber peçonha (²)._

_O ódio fia cada nova teia  
Com toda mágoa que retém nas veias,  
Ferindo a paz para gozar a dor._

_E tanto insano quanto corrosivo  
Embora finja ter outros motivos...  
O ódio sofre por não ser amor._

(¹) Padece: Sofre (Agüenta, suporta...)

(²) Peçonha: Veneno

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Pois bem... Vou contar o por que... Pelo menos a parte em que a coisa estranha começou a acontecer... - Falou Sakura

Todos ficaram bem atentos...

**Flash Back**

_Mais uma manhã, na casa dos Kinomoto, não uma manhã comum, uma manhã animada e festiva, aniversário de 6 anos de casado de Nadesiko e Fujitaka._

_Diga-se de passagem, pois a alegria que eles demonstravam era imensa._

_- Sakurinha! Venha dançar com a mamãe! – Nadesiko chamava_

_- Já vou Mamãe! – Sakura respondeu_

_- A monstrenga vai dançar! O chão vai tremer cuidado! – Touya falou colocando uma garfada de comida na boca_

_- É mentira do Onii-chan! – disse Sakura, depois pisou no pé de Touya – Mamãe pode chamar a Tomoyo-chan??_

_- Claro querida, a propósito, chame-a de Tomoyo, pois quando duas pessoas são amigas intimas podem se chamar pelo nome! – falou Nadesiko sorrindo_

_- Obrigada Mamãe! – Respondeu Sakura e saiu correndo para dentro da casa_

_Sakura entrou na casa e caminhou em direção ao quarto de Tomoyo, onde a mãe deveria estar a arrumando._

_- Tomoyo! Vamos dançar? Mamãe quer dançar! – pediu Sakura_

_- Claro Sakura-chan! – respondeu Tomoyo saindo quarto_

_- Tomoyo! Me chame de Sakura! Mamãe disse que quando duas pessoas são muito amigas elas se chamam pelo nome! – pediu Sakura_

_- Claro Sakura!_

_As duas garotinhas desceram as escadas, e saíram no pátio onde a festa ocorria._

_Like a warm summer day_

_**(Como um dia de verão morno)**_

_Like a warm day in May _

_**(Como um dia morno em maio)**_

_Babe, you make me feel so hot _

_**(Bebê, você me faz sentir tão quente)**_

_- Querida, você acha que devemos fazer isso? – perguntou Fujitaka_

_- Por que não? Ignore aquilo de ruim querido. – falou Nadesiko dando um sorriso_

_- Claro, então, me permite a honra de te acompanhar nesta festa? – pediu Fujitaka_

_- Com certeza! – Nadesiko respondeu, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Fujitaka_

_Like a small butterfly_

_**(Como uma borboleta pequena)**_

_Like a bird in the sky _

_**(Como um pássaro no céu)**_

_Feels like a star that I'm not _

_**(Tatos como uma estrela que eu não sou)**_

_- Tomoyo! Olha! – falou Sakura agitada apontando para os pais_

_- Rodinha! Rodinha! – pediu Tomoyo_

_- ÊÊÊ! – as duas gritaram e ficaram girando ao redor de Fujitaka e Nadesiko_

_You tell me things that I never knew_

_**(Você me conta coisas que eu nunca soube)**_

_So what am I supposed to do?_

_**(Assim o que eu sou suposto para fazer?)**_

_Running around like a little kid_

_**(Correndo ao redor como uma pequena criança)**_

_One Two Three and I'm here here here _

_**(Um, dois, três e eu estou aqui aqui aqui)**_

_- Ora o que temos aqui? – perguntou Sonomi se juntando as meninas_

_- Hei não me abandonem por aqui! – falou Yukito, se juntando as meninas._

_- Não acredito, até você Yuki? – perguntou Touya_

_- Venha conosco meu filho! – falou a mãe e Touya não teve outra opção a não ser entrar na roda, que agora era formada por Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Touya, Sonomi, Yukito, Sakura e Tomoyo_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I _

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I _

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

_Like a small paradise _

_**(Como um paraíso pequeno)**_

_Like a scent of a spice _

_**(Como um cheiro de tempero)**_

_Yes I guess, I understood _

_**(Sim eu adivinho, eu entendi)**_

_Like a flower so sweet_

_**(Como uma flor tão doce)**_

_Like a lover of me_

_**(Como uma amante de mim)**_

_Boy you make me feel so good _

_**(Menino, você faz eu me sentir tão bem)**_

_You tell me things that I never knew_

_**(Você me conta coisas que eu nunca soube)**_

_So what am I supposed to do?_

_**(Assim o que eu sou suposto para fazer?)**_

_Running around like a little kid_

_**(Correndo ao redor como uma pequena criança)**_

_One Two Three and I'm here here here _

_**(Um, dois, três e eu estou aqui aqui aqui)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I _

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I _

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I _

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I _

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I _

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I _

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above and beyond you and I _

_**(Há claro acima e alem de você e mim)**_

_Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky _

_**(Como uma libélula que voa alto no céu)**_

_There is light above you and I _

_**(Há claro sobre você e mim)**_

_Ficaram se divertindo até de noitinha, às 22 horas da noite todos estavam supostamente dormindo._

_- Onde estão as crianças? – perguntou Fujitaka_

_- Dormindo – falou Nadesiko_

_- Querido temos que resolver aquele caso – pediu Fujitaka sério_

_- Sim..._

_- Receio que aqueles homens não vão dar o braço a torcer._

_- Eu também, só acho que não devemos abaixar a guarda querido._

_- Nadesiko, amanhã nós vamos falar com eles tudo bem?_

_- Sim querido, agora vamos dormir._

_- Boa noite_

_- Pra você também_

_No outro dia de manhã, todos se preparavam para fazer o desjejum._

_- Itadakimasu! – falaram todos e tomaram seu café_

_Assim que terminaram, Fujitaka, Sonomi e Nadesiko iam sair._

**_- _****_Goshisousama, estamos atrasados... Obrigada a todos! – falava Nadesiko se despedindo junto a Fujitaka e Sonomi_**

**_- Depois iremos fazer uma visita mãe! – falou Touya_**

**_- Tudo bem, agora estamos indo! – falou Nadesiko correndo ao carro_**

**_Sakura olhou para o relógio e notou que eram 6:30, normalmente eles iam ao trabalho 7:30._**

**_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Tomoyo_**

**_- Nada, agora a monstrenga vai tomar banho. – falou Touya_**

**_- SAKURA NÃO É MONSTRENGA! – gritou Sakura_**

**_- Olha só ta fazendo uma poça de baba! – continuou Touya_**

**_- Vem cááá! – gritou Sakura correndo atrás do irmão_**

**_Todos riram_**

**_- Se cuidem! Tchau monstrenga! – falou Touya indo embora com Yukito_**

**_- Grrr! – Sakura 'rosnou'_**

**_- Sakura, vamos nos atrasar para o colégio – alertou Tomoyo_**

**_- AHHHHHHHH! ESTOU ATRASADA! – Sakura gritou e saiu em disparada para o quarto._**

**_Um pouco depois Sakura desceu pronta e ela e Tomoyo foram para o colégio..._**

**_1 hora da tarde..._**

**_- Chegueii! –Sakura gritou, mas não houve resposta._**

**_- Sakura, tem algo estranho aqui... – falou Tomoyo preocupada_**

**_- Vamos ao trabalho dos 'papais'- falou Sakura e as duas andaram até o trabalho dos pais delas._**

**_Após andarem um pouco elas alcançaram o trabalho, no qual o porteiro por costume das visitas às deixou entrar. Entraram no elevador e pediram que alguém apertasse o botão do '3º andar'._**

**_Ao chegar elas caminharam até a quinta porta, mas antes de abrir ouviu vozes... Vozes nada alegres_**

**_- Como assim?- Falou Nadesiko_**

**_- Isso que ouviste mulher! – o homem gritou_**

"_**Viver não dói...**_

_**Definitivo, como tudo o que é simples.  
Nossa dor não advém das coisas vividas,  
mas das coisas que foram sonhadas  
e não se cumpriram.  
Por que sofremos tanto por amor?"**_

_- MENTIRA! JAMAIS FARIA ISSO! – gritou Sonomi irritada_

_- Cale a boca! – gritou outro homem(H²)_

_- Não fale assim com elas! – a voz de Fujitaka ecoou_

_- Como se eu me importasse! – o primeiro homem rebateu (H¹)_

_- Escute! Não coloque a culpa em cima da gente! – gritou Touya_

"_**O certo seria a gente não sofrer,  
apenas agradecer por termos conhecido  
uma pessoa tão bacana,  
que gerou em nós um sentimento intenso  
e que nos fez companhia por um tempo razoável,  
um tempo feliz.  
Sofremos por quê?"**_

_- Vocês não sabem de nada! – (H²)_

_- NÃO JOGUE A CULPA NA GENTE! – Gritou Yukito_

_Na porta as meninas escutavam todas as palavras, e elas perfuravam-nas por dentro._

"_**Porque automaticamente esquecemos  
o que foi desfrutado e passamos a sofrer  
pelas nossas projeções irrealizadas,  
por todas as cidades que gostaríamos  
de ter conhecido ao lado do nosso amor  
e não conhecemos,  
por todos os filhos que  
gostaríamos de ter tido junto e não tivemos,  
por todos os shows e livros e silêncios  
que gostaríamos de ter compartilhado,  
e não compartilhamos.  
Por todos os beijos cancelados,  
pela eternidade."**_

_- JÁ DISSE QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE!- (H¹)_

_- É o dinheiro? Parem de infernizar nossas vidas e pegue essa droga de dinheiro! – gritou Sonomi furiosa_

_- NÃO É SÓ O DINHEIRO! – (H²)_

_- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Nadesiko_

_- Queremos a vida que vocês nos tomaram! – rebateu o (H¹)_

_- O que? O que nós fizemos? – perguntou Fujitaka_

_- A casa era nossa! A vida era nossa! Se 'você' não tivesse aparecido eu me casaria com Nadesiko! – gritou o Homen² enfurecido_

_- EU JAMAIS ME CASARIA COM VOCÊ! – gritou Nadesiko_

"_**Sofremos não porque  
nosso trabalho é desgastante e paga pouco,  
mas por todas as horas livres  
que deixamos de ter para ir ao cinema,  
para conversar com um amigo,  
para nadar, para namorar."**_

_- IRIA! – (H¹)_

_- PAREM PAREMMMM! – gritou Nadesiko enfurecida_

_- NOSSO SOFRIMENTO É CULPA DE VOCÊS! – (H²)_

_- NÃO! VOCÊS QUE NÃO VIVEM POR QUE NÃO QUEREM! – gritou Touya_

"_**Sofremos não porque nossa mãe  
é impaciente conosco,  
mas por todos os momentos em que  
poderíamos estar confidenciando a ela  
nossas mais profundas angústias  
se ela estivesse interessada  
em nos compreender.  
Sofremos não porque nosso time perdeu,  
mas pela euforia sufocada."**_

_- MAS QUE DROGA NINGUEM ME DÁ RAZÃO NESSA MERDA? – gritou o H¹ rindo maleficamente – VOCÊS SÃO OS SENHORES DA RAZÃO? HEM?_

_- Pare com isso, por favor! – pediu Nadesiko_

_- É inútil esses cínicos não vão dessistir! – falou Sonomi_

_- Qual é o problema? Só por que vocês não têm aquela pessoa que amam vão nos infernizar durante a vida inteira? – perguntou Yukito extremamente irritado_

"_**A cada dia que vivo,  
mais me convenço de que o  
desperdício da vida  
está no amor que não damos,  
nas forças que não usamos,  
na prudência egoísta que nada arrisca,  
e que, esquivando-se do sofrimento,  
perdemos também a felicidade".**_

_- Pela vida inteira? Não tenho outros planos se eu não conseguir o que quero! – falou o homem² _

_- NÃO TEMOS NADA A VER COM ISSO! – gritou Fujitaka_

_- A CULPA É TODA DE VOCÊS! –H¹ e H²_

_- NÃO É! – Sonomi/Touya/Nadesiko/Fujitaka/Yukito_

"_**A dor é inevitável.  
O sofrimento é opcional."**_

_- Eu odeio vocês! – H¹_

_-..._

_As duas estavam na porta sem saber o que fazer então Tomoyo abre a porta e todos olham para as duas. Nadesiko e Sonomi correm ao encontro das filhas e as abraçam._

_- Por que não falaram que estavam aí? – perguntou Nadesiko_

_- Não... er... – palavras faltaram as duas_

_- Então essa aí é a Sakurinha querida! – (H¹)_

_Ninguém tomou a palavra_

_O homem se aproximou e levantou o rosto de Sakura pelo queixo_

_- Até que ela tem olhos bonitos –(H¹)_

_O homem recebe um tapa na mão_

_- Não toque em minha filha! – gritou Nadesiko_

_- Sua atrevida! – gritou o (H¹)_

_Ele ia dar um tapa em Nadesiko, mas ele foi impedido pelo outro Homem._

_- Não gaste sua mão com essa gentinha! –(H²)_

_A família Kinomoto achou melhor ir embora._

_E assim se passaram 5 meses, ameaças e mais ameaças, como flechas rápidas._

_Até que a noite da desgraça chegou_

_Exatamente em uma sexta-feira..._

_Os dois homens, que viviam perseguindo a família Kinomoto por causa de uma divida já paga..._

_Em uma praça... De noite..._

_Em uma infeliz sexta-feira 13..._

_- Papai!! Quero ir ao parque! – pediu Sakura_

_- Querida, está tarde! – falou Fujitaka_

_- Isso mesmo minha filha, ouça seu pai! – pediu Nadesiko_

_- Ahhh – Sakura fez biquinho e fechou a cara_

_- EI PAREM! – uma voz grossa ecoou a praça_

_- O que? – perguntou Touya e no momento em que virou para ver quem os chamava recebeu um tiro, que atravessou seu coração._

_E Touya caiu inconsciente no chão, todos foram ver se ele estava morto..._

_- Touya acorde! Touya não morra! – gritavam todos_

_Era tarde, o jovem já havia morrido_

_- Vão embora rápido! – falou Sonomi e elas deixaram Sakura e Tomoyo correrem para longe..._

_Mas quando as duas garotinhas deram 10 passos. Vários tiros ecoaram o local..._

_E elas ficaram estáticas..._

_Olharam pra trás e constataram que seus entes queridos estavam todos no chão..._

_Cobertos de sangue..._

_E as duas correram de volta..._

_- Mãe! Mãe!Pai!Tia! Onii-chan! Yuki! – elas gritavam tentando acorda-los_

_- é inútil garotinhas... – Uma voz falou perto delas..._

_Quando elas olharam para cima, receberam um chute no estomago e elas 'voaram' um pouco para trás._

_- To-Tomoyo você está bem? – perguntou Sakura tentando se levantar_

_- S-Sim... – respondeu Tomoyo_

_A visão delas estava embaçada_

_Não só pela dor..._

_Mas pelas lágrimas que escorriam sem parar..._

_- Corre! – Sakura gritou quando viu que eles apontavam a arma para elas_

_Elas se levantaram e correram..._

_Para dentro do bosque..._

_No meio das árvores..._

_No meio das folhas..._

_No meio do escuro..._

_- Sakura aqui é perigoso! – falou Tomoyo_

_- Vamos sair por ali! – Sakura apontou para o outro lado da 'praça', a luz dos postes aparecia._

_E as duas correram para lá... E deram o contorno... Vendo de novo os seus entes no chão..._

_- Sakura o que nós va... – Tomoyo mal terminou e caiu inconsciente no chão_

_Ela levou um tiro... No estomago..._

_E Sakura não teve reação..._

_Os homens se aproximaram dela com um punhal..._

_E a seguraram para que ela não fugisse..._

_E ficaram a arranhando como se ela fosse uma boneca que não seria mais utilizada_

_Mesmo com a dor ela continuava a pedir socorro..._

_Mas o socorro não veio..._

_- Cale a boca! Você incomoda! – (H¹)_

_- Mate-a logo vamos... – pediu o H²_

_- Estava tão legal... – falou o H¹_

_Eles a jogaram no chão e posicionaram a arma na direção da cabeça de Sakura..._

_Sakura bem que tentou desviar..._

_Não que tenha ajudado muito..._

_Ao invés de pegar na sua cabeça o tiro penetrou seu ombro esquerdo (O ombro esquerdo é um lugar perigoso para ser ferido já que lá passam veias e artéria que saem e vão para o coração (pelo menos eu acho que é isso XD))_

_E só restou a Sakura permanecer desacordada..._

_5 horas depois..._

_Sakura piscou duas vezes e levantou a cabeça levemente..._

_A mesma rua..._

_O mesmo dia..._

_E as mesmas pessoas no chão..._

_Sakura tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu reagir nem um pouco..._

_E apoiou sua cabeça no corpo de seu pai..._

_Onde ficou chorando..._

**Fim do Flash Back**

- De...Desculpe por pedir para que você me contar uma história assim... – falou Shaoran triste

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Sakura sorrindo

E o mesmo silencio de sempre predominou o local...

A médica entrou no quarto...

- Tenho duas noticias... Uma boa e uma má...

- Qual a boa? – perguntou Eriol

- A boa é que realmente elas poderão sair amanhã de tarde... E alguém realmente vai ter que cuidar delas... – falou a médica

- "Isso é boa?" pensou Tomoyo

- E a má? – perguntou Sakura

- A má, é que...

"**Grades  
que a vida põe na nossa frente  
na nossa mente, freqüentemente  
à revelia, não justifica  
tampouco explica. Ocultam o sol  
murcham as flores, provocam dores  
que matam os sonhos  
que queimam a relva do coração  
e sufocam. Grades  
Dos dias tristes, cheio de lágrimas  
de pensamentos sonâmbulos  
longa cauda branca e um altar  
a nos torturar. E o condenado de braço dado  
com a vida fria, segue no labirinto  
alma cansada, dias sem magia  
não faz sentido. Grades  
que derrubei quase sem querer  
mas do flagrante, eu escapei.  
A pena leve  
que eu pudesse dever  
fui perdoada  
agora eu sei. Grades... grades... grades...  
O mundo está cheio."**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aiaiai, será que ficou bom?

Tomara

Deixem suas opiniões/criticas!

Resposta as reviews:

S2 Uzumaki Taty s2: Obrigada Taty!

Tenha uma boa semana amiga!!

Saky-Li: Não ficou muito fantástica xD

Sinceramente eu te agradeço muito pelos elogios

Line: eheheheh obrigada a história não ta fantástica, faltou criatividade p

MeRRy-aNNe: o.o? Bua ç.ç não sei seu e-mail não o.o" Obrigada pela reviews!

A musica da festa foi Dragonfly – Smile

Não é muito animada, mas achei que combinaria um pouco.

Se quiser escutar:

http(:)//www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?vFfGJZGN4-O4

(versão TRC e CCS)


End file.
